Everyday Sparks
by acqttx
Summary: 2 guys. 1 girl. Who will she choose?


**Every Day Sparks**

**Chapter 1**

**One day Sarah and her mom went to HEB to buy groceries. They each had a list of things to get. When they walked in they agreed to split up. After only shopping for fifteen minutes Sarah managed to find almost everything on her list. All that was left was the can of corn. So Sarah walked over by the canned vegetable aisle. In front of the aisle was a large pyramid of canned corn. Against the side of the aisle's shelf there was a sign that read:**

**5 for $1**

**This sign quickly caught Sarah's attention. She walked up to the pyramid and made a classic mistake. She pulled out a can from the middle of the pyramid causing it to collapse and crush her underneath. Then Sarah heard the sound of someone who she guessed was a guy, standing in front of her, considering the dark colored soccer cleats. **

**"Are you ok? Here let me help you." He said plunging both his hands into the pile searching for at least one of Sarah's hands. **

**When he found them both, he gripped them tight and helped Sarah up not letting go until she was fully on her feet and steady.**

**"Thanks. Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Sarah and you are?" Sarah asked cheerfully. **

**At that moment Sarah's best friend Katherine came running to her excited. **

**Katherine waved to the boy and then turned to Sarah and said, "Hey Sarah. Come on, let's go! I want to show you something! Have you seen the new issue of ****People****? Well Orlando Bloom is on the cover. Come on!" she finished. **

**Katherine grabbed Sarah's wrist and started pulling her towards the front of the store. **

"**Chris. My name is Chris!" he said shouting for Sarah to hear.**

"**See you around!" Sarah answered before being dragged out of sight. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was Chris. His black hair with the little spikes in it. His green/blue eyes, and perfect smile. He was so cute. **

**Sarah kept wondering if he had a girlfriend. If she thought he was attractive. What kind of person he was. And most importantly if she would ever see or hear from him again. All these questions floated around in her mind as she tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. It was no use. She got up and out of bed more times then she could count. **

**When her alarm clock went off at seven, Sarah decided to get out of bed and get dressed. At around nine, she went into the kitchen and made some coffee to drink while reading the newspaper. Afterwards, Sarah put the mug in the sink and threw the newspaper away. **

**Sarah heard the phone ring. When she answered it was Katherine who called.**

**"Hey just letting you know in about ten minutes Chris is going to call you." Katherine started. **

"**Wait. What? How did he…? No! You didn't. Tell me you didn't give Chris my number. Oh my god. You did. Didn't you?" Sarah asked shocked.**

"**I kind of ran into him while you were at the cash register. He seemed to really have in interest in you. So I gave him your number. What could it hurt? Well… See you. I got to go. Bye!" Katherine finished and hung up before Sarah could argue any longer. **

**Sarah couldn't believe what had happened. Her best friend gave some stranger Sarah's number behind her back! She felt betrayed. She wanted to talk to Chris again but she wanted it to be because she had made it possible not that her friend went and made it happen right under Sarah's nose! Well there was nothing she could do about it now. **

**A couple minutes later the phone rang again.**

"**Hello?" Sarah answered not recognizing the number on her Caller ID. **

"**Sarah? Uh… Hi! This is Chris. You know from HEB?" Chris responded feeling a little nervous that Sarah wouldn't remember him.**

"**Oh. Hi Chris! What's up?" Sarah asked casually. **

"**Nothing really. How's your back?" Chris asked concerned.**

"**It's ok. Really. Not so sore anymore. So why did you call?" Sarah asked hoping how Katherine thought Chris felt about Sarah was true. **

"**Just wanting to check that you were alright." Chris answered hesitant to tell Sarah the main reason.**

"**Really? That's sweet! Thank you. Well if that was all…" Sarah started, ready to say goodbye and hang up disappointed. **

"**Well… No. Wait. There is one more thing I wanted to ask you. Do you want to go bowling with me today? It's kind of dorky for a first date but I thought it would be fun. What do you say? Three-ish?" Chris asked amazed at his confidence and manage to sound smooth. **

"**Whoa there partner! Slow your roll. I'll go bowling with you but as friends. We barely know each other." Sarah said surprised by the offer. **

"**Ok. See you at three!" Chris said cheerfully felling as though he just scored the winning basket for the Lakers. **

"**Alright. See you there." Sarah finished happily. **

**They both hung up. **

"**I have a date! Yes." Sarah squealed before calling Katherine to come with her.**

**But Katherine refused to go, because her being there would impose, and since it was a date, whether or not Sarah wanted to admit it, she needed to go alone. Sarah was going out with Chris!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bowling went great. Sarah and Chris played three games before leaving the alley. After bowling Chris's brother Kevin picked them up and drove Sarah and Chris to the Galleria Mall where they hung out and shopped for the remainder of the day. After the mall, Chris called his mother to come pick them up and drove Sarah home. **

**When they got to the house, Chris stepped out of the car and walked Sarah to the door. **

**When they got to the front steps Chris turned to Sarah and said, "I had a great day Sarah. You're really amazing and I'm glad you gave me a chance to take you out. It means a lot. I hope you had as good a time as I did!" **

"**It was magnificent. I loved it! Maybe we could do this again sometime? Like… next Friday?" Sarah asked hopefully.**

"**Sounds great." Chris answered mesmerized.**

**Then slowly they leaned in and kissed. At that very moment his mom honked the car horn. She was waiting anxiously for Chris to return to the car so they could leave. Then she could go home knowing her son was safe and far away from anymore girls. Hoping she would never have to witness anything as inappropriate as that kiss again. **

"**Chris come on, get in the car. Now! This is not your honeymoon! (Over my dead body) Let's go!" Chris's mom was yelling while honking the horn violently. **

**Sarah laughed and said, "Well I think you better get going before our mom comes and gets you herself." **

"**You're probably right. Did I tell you? I love your laugh. I really do. Well I better go. Bye." Chris said before he gave Sarah one last kiss on the cheek and started to slowly walk down the sidewalk back to the car. **

**Wait. Did this mean what Sarah thought it meant? Did Sarah have… a boyfriend? **

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Sarah got up early because she was planning to spend the day with Katherine. They met at Starbucks, had coffee there before Sarah's mom dropped them off at the mall. They shopped for a few hours before catching a movie. **

**In the lobby, before entering the showroom, Sarah bumped into none other than Chris. **

**"Hey! I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be at home bathing in cash or something. Living the life of the rich but not famous." Chris joked. **

**"Well I decided to take a break from the good life and join Katherine for a movie. Is that so hard to believe?" Sarah asked playing along. **

**"No not at all! You always did give back, very generous. Well I'll see you later." Chris answered kissing Sarah's cheek and then walking in the opposite direction.**

**Chapter 5**

**Well as time went by things were going alright. Sarah's relationship with Chris was slowly growing and her school grades were going up in school. **

**The next day was a huge part of Sarah's life. Sarah had new neighbors. It was a big family of seven people, a mother, a father, two boys and three girls. **

**Two weeks went by and Sarah grew suspicious. Other than the day they moved into the house, Sarah had never seen any of them. It was like they never moved in and the house was never bought. It would drive Sarah nuts. She would spend hours trying to think of a logical explanation to it, but it was no use. **

**Sarah thought that meant there was only one thing left to do… Investigate. **

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Sarah and Katherine snuck next door when the neighbors were out. They jiggled the lock with a hair pin and looked around. For some sort of clue to tell them who lived there. Sarah found it, on the floor in one of the boy's bedrooms, an open diary. **

**Curiosity took over and so Sarah picked it up and made an excuse for Katherine and her to leave. Katherine went home after Sarah told her she didn't find anything and to give up.**

**Once Katherine was gone Sarah went to her room and opened the diary. **

**Dear Diary, 2/16/05**

**Big News! I had a near death experience yesterday. I was driving with Kari Anne and there was a huge mattress truck in front of us. The back door of the truck was wide open. A mattress flew out from the truck. I wasn't really paying attention and ran over the mattress. Well it caught onto the exhaust pipe! And the car caught on fire! Luckily Kari Anne pulled me out before the Escalade burst into flames and burned down. Well I thought I should fill you in. Bye!**

**"That was weird." Sarah said to herself before turning the next and continued to read.**

**Dear Diary, 8/19/05**

**Hey it's me!**

**Gerri talked to "E! Entertainment" today. They want to sign us all on to do a reality show on their network. Dad doesn't like it. He says everyone is too busy. Nick and my sisters are really getting into it. Nick says it's a great way to bring the family back together and show people that they're is more to our family then all the stuff they read in the tabloids. I personally like the idea. I've been on television before but never had my own show. It's exciting and new. Well got to go! Jason just pulled up in the driveway. He's giving me a ride to the studio. Were getting ready for next weeks concert.**

**"Wow! This sounds so familiar. Someone almost dieing when their Escalade burns down. Getting a deal to have a family reality show. Just like… Nah. Get real Sarah JD McDream lives in Hollywood. Not in Tennessee, That's just stupid! Let's see Sarah what else does it say?" Sarah asked herself. **

**Dear Diary, 6/19/06**

**Hey this is JD again! **

**Well big news. Ready? I moved into a new house today. Awesome right? Well almost… You see there's this fifteen year old cutie next door. She's not your typical hottie though, she wears glasses and her face is barely starting to get zits. But I think she is amazing all the same. I want to get to know her but mom won't let me. She's scared of what will happen if the girl finds out I live next door. I have a view of her room from my bedroom window. On her wall she has a sort of collage of pictures of me so I can tell she's a big fan. Keep in mind that is not why I like her. I think the collage is a sweet gesture. I've decided I'm going to start putting love letters in her mailbox that I'll sign anonymously. I will be her secret admirer. At least till I can meet her in person. I think her name is Sarah. I like it simple and pretty. Well I'm gonna start to write the first letter. Wish me luck! **

**"Man that was a long one. Oh my gosh! He likes me! It is JD McDream and he really like me! I like Chris don't I? But now what? Well I better go sneak this back before they get home." Sarah said in a whisper. **

**Sarah went and put the diary back in JD's room. Again she wasn't caught. But now two boys liked her. What was she going to do? **

**Chapter 7**

**That night Sarah stayed up late thinking of what she was going to do next. She thought of how much she had liked Chris. How he was so funny and sweet and real. Then she thought of JD and how she would dream of the day she would be able to just meet him. And now he was her neighbor and he had a crush on her. She was so confused. **

**Well Sarah started to receive the letters just like JD said in his diary. The first one said this:**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Hi Sarah! I saw you combing your hair today. It is so beautiful and wavy. I'm a sucker for brunettes. When I see our smiling face I melt. When you're having a crummy day I want to be there to make it better and help you work it out. I'll let you know who I am when I'm ready**

**anonymous xoxoxo**

**The last letter Sarah received went like this:**

**Dear Sarah,**

**This is my last letter to you because I tomorrow morning I am going to come over to meet you face-to-face. I think your ready to know who I am and I can't keep it to myself much longer. Ok. Here it goes. My name is JD McDream. There I told you. Please try not to panic. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I hope you're taking this ok. If you're not that's ok too. Just put a note in my mailbox telling me so. If you are ok with me coming over then I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't hesitate to say you're uncomfortable with this. I'll understand. Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. **

**With love, **

**JD-xoxoxo**

**Sarah was so excited. Later on that day Sarah put a note in JD's mailbox. **

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning Sarah woke up at seven without an alarm. For her that was a new record. She got up and dressed in her most breathe taking outfit. Then she went to the bathroom and started fixing her hair. Whn she was ready Sarah walked into the kitchen for breakfast. While waiting for her toast the doorbell rang. She took one last look in the mirror and took a slow deep breath before going to open the door. **

**There he was, Sarah's neighbor and guy of her dreams, JD McDream. Surprisingly it didn't seem that big of a deal. Sarah wasn't the least bit nervous instead she felt so comfortable. **

**"Hi! Come on in." Sarah said smoothly to JD. **

**He walked in and started to look around. **

"**wow this is a lot nicer than our house." He commented. **

**"Thanks" Sarah answered proudly.**

**"Can I see your room?" JD asked with interest. **

**"Yeah! Sure, follow me." Sarah directed before leading JD upstairs. **

**After sitting on Sarah's bed and chatting for quite some time JD showed her his room through her bedroom window. The room was a bit messy but it was nice.**

**They talked a little longer in the room before JD took Sarah to Konami a Japanese cuisine for lunch in his Porsche.**

**They sat in one of the private rooms so that no one could see JD. The ordered sushi and noodles. For dessert Sarah ordered fried ice cream. JD had never tried fried ice cream and didn't have an interest for any of the other desserts from the menu. Sarah let him try some of her dessert and he liked it. So when the waiter came back JD ordered one for himself. **

**After lunch they drove off to a park nearby. They each grabbed a swing and started to slowly pump. Then the started talking about a lot of random things. He told her how he read her composition book filled with stories she wrote, while she was in the restroom back at Sarah's house. He complimented Sarah on both stories but asked why she turned his character into such a jerk in her sequel. She told him it was Katherine's idea. To give the story a twist.**

"**I got stuck so asked her for help and that's what I got, her help." Sarah told him.**

"**Oh ok. That's cool. If I had the creativity and open mind you have though I would have never changed the way I was at all. I would keep myself as sweet as a cupcake. Sweeter. Kissing your lips and buying u gifts on random days. I'd be your knight in shining armor I…" JD insisted rambling on and on. Sarah thought this was some sort of set up because it all seemed too good to be true. So she cut JD short. **


End file.
